A conventional one-way sprag clutch typically contains an inner cage member and a concentric outer cage member with an energizing spring therebetween for proper sprag/wedging element control on the inner and outer surfaces of an outer race and an inner race, respectively; drag clips secured to the outer cage member to reduce the relative motion inertia effects of the one-way clutch with respect to the outer race, yet allowing minimal indexing relative to the outer race; and end caps at the ends of the clutch to provide proper spacing alignment of the inner and outer races relative to each other and serve as lubrication escape traps to restrict the outflow of lubricant which enters the sprag clutch at the center of the sprag element.
A conventional one-way sprag clutch also typically requires external means for axial positioning of the clutch so that the sprags are in a stable position for engagement. Additionally, a conventional sprag clutch includes a centrally positioned energizing spring between the inner and outer cage members which cooperates with a plurality of sprag members to urge the sprags to their engaged positions. Both the inner cage member, outer cage member and energizing spring contain a plurality of generally radially aligned openings for the reception of the sprags into the clutch assembly. The usual external positioning means utilized for sprag clutches can be one or more snap rings which are received in annular grooves formed in the inner surface of the outer race closely adjacent the inner and outer ends of the outer cage member. The present invention eliminates a number of separate members in the clutch assembly by providing an improved outer cage member for the sprag clutch.